Tribute To Terra Nova
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Character analyses of the main characters of Terra Nova.Short drabble-length chapters. For all those fans who love the show. Chapter 14: Boxer the dino, has been added to the collection.
1. Jim

**A/n: I'm heartbroken that Terra Nova was cancelled by Fox. I really am. It was an amazing show with an interesting plot and most importantly, it was something you could watch with your family. So in tribute of TN, here is a new fic. Each chapter will be centered on one character and his or her personality. It'll be short but you'll like it.**

Jim Shannon

He thought impulsively and would go to any length to protect his family. It didn't matter what the consequences would be as long as his wife and children were safe and alive. To Jim Shannon, family was everything.

He was a family man; he loved Elisabeth from the moment he saw her and when they had their first child, a little boy named Josh, he felt as if nothing could make him happier. But a while later, came along a baby girl whom they named Maddy and their small family was perfect. Their third was an unexpected surprise but welcomed never the less. Jim was a man of law, after all he was a cop but it seemed as if he never followed the rules. Elisabeth panicked slightly when she found out that she was pregnant with their third baby but Jim wasn't. He was ready to be a daddy once more.

Family was two parents and two children. That was the population law. Shannon didn't follow laws; he did whatever he could to go against them. Intentionally or not.

Zoe was brought into the world secretly. No one knew of this addition of the Shannon family for years until that day when Population Control barged into their home and uncovered Zoe's existence and arrested Jim for punching an official. But it was all worth it because he was able to protect his youungest baby girl.

He didn't have any regrets. He didn't. He'd gladly punch whoever tried to take away his loved ones from him. He was a husband and father before anything else. Nothing but family mattered to him and isn't this the way a father is supposed to be?

His motto was: Family comes first. Everything comes second. When you've got someone, you stick with them and make sure they are taken care of.

And it's true that this man would die before letting someone or something hurt his wifey and kids.

Jim Shannon; a true example of a good husband and father.

**A/n: This is all for now. Did you like it? Whatever you think, I'd love to hear your views. So do take the time to leave a short review.**

**Chapter 2: Dr. Elisabeth Shannon**


	2. Elisabeth

**Elisabeth**

As soon as she graduated high school, Elisabeth knew what she wanted to do in life. She wanted to make a change, help save lives and get to see a future in which things wouldn't be as bad as they were in her time.

Malcolm Wallace was her first love. He was smart, handsome, sweet and a complete gentleman. She most probably would have married him… but he didn't want children while she did. He reasoned that bringing innocent little ones into such a world would be a sin itself. He didn't want to punish any kids that he and Elisabeth could have potentially had by making them suffer on planet Earth.

Elisabeth always wanted to be a mother. She loved babies. She knew that the world wasn't the best place to bring a new life into but things would get better. She knew that. That was why she broke up with Malcolm.

Dr. Elisabeth was an intelligent and beautiful woman who worked with dedication and didn't spend any time in one night stands or short flings. She wanted a permanent companion in life, someone who would stand by her and their family, and someone who would love them and protect them no matter what.

That's what she found in Jim Shannon. He was new cop when they met. Tall, funny, caring and unbelievably good looking. He wasn't an average guy; he was his own person and that was what Elisabeth admired about him. Dangerous and sexy Shannon was somewhat of a bad boy and player by reputation. He didn't do relationships. Well, that was before he fell hard and fast for her.

He'd wanted to have a family too but he decided that he was young, in his twenties and wanted to have some fun before he would settle down and play the role of dad.

She liked him. She liked him a lot. He asked her out. She said yes. They fell in love and the next thing that happened; they got married and had Josh and soon after, came along Maddy.

They had a perfect family. A mom, a dad, a son and a daughter. Their life wasn't that great considering the situation in which their planet was in but they made the most of what they had. They were content as long as they had each other.

Then life threw a huge surprise their way. A third pregnancy. Another child; another child for whom they would be responsible for her.

Elisabeth was scared. She didn't know how she'd manage. She had broken the most important law by getting herself pregnant again. She knew that she wouldn't give up her baby. She simply couldn't end a life before it even started.

All three Shannon children were loved by their mother. It brought happiness onto her face by simply seeing her kids.

When lil' Zoe's existence was uncovered and Jim was arrested, Elisabeth was torn. Her family was broken into pieces. Maddy became quiet; Josh became moody while Zoe was too young to understand what was going on.

However, Elisabeth was hopeful. She knew that things would be alright. She believed that they would get a second chance to make things right. And they did when she got recruited to go to Terra Nova on the 10th pilgrimage.

She had Jim out of prison and they walked through the portal, leaving 2149 behind.

She knew that she had done right by ending things with Malcolm; she wasn't sure that she has actually loved him or not. She knew that she loved Jim and that was what mattered.

**Review? :)**

**Next up: Josh**


	3. Josh

**Hi. I know that people are reading this but sadly, only one person reviewed chapter two. There are many who have faved and put this story on alert so could you try to leave a review to let me know what you think of each chapter? It'd really mean a lot to me! :)**

**Josh**

Josh Shannon was like his father in many ways. Personality wise and looks wise. Not only had he inherited Jim's law breaking streak, he was just like him in all kinds of ways.

He was a determined young man of seventeen years old and he knew that when he wanted something, he'd do anything to get it. It didn't matter if he'd get in trouble because of it. Getting in trouble was least of Josh's worries.

After his father was arrested in 2147, Josh was angry. Extremely angry. Why? He blamed his father for being taken away from their family and even though, deep down inside he knew that Jim had done the same as Josh would have done in such a situation, he still blamed his father.

He was a boy of only fifteen when that happened and it hurt that his family had been torn and that his playful and loving father was no longer around to offer manly guidance.

He was a teenage boy. Who could he have talked to? Most certainly not his Mom or sisters. He had Kara but she was his girlfriend and no matter how much he cared about her, he couldn't pour out his feelings to her. So instead of talking about it, Josh remained silent and kept all his emotions sealed inside.

Once Jim re-united with his family and they got a new start in Terra Nova, Josh couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. Here he was, safely away from the horrors of 2149 while Kara and all his other friends back in Chicago were stuck there. Josh couldn't stand the idea of Kara in such a place so he vowed that he would get her to the future.

Josh got Kara to Terra Nova, he made dealings with the Sixers and how he lied to everyone again and again. It wasn't the right thing to do but he still did it. He did it out of love for the girl back home.

Skye Tate was a pretty girl and she was most certainly friendly; in fact she was Josh's first friend in the colony but he couldn't think of her as anything but a friend. He didn't want anyone else but Kara. He just couldn't replace her.

xXx

Josh was a good brother. He loved his sisters even though he didn't say it out loud. They were his responsibility and as their older brother, he looked out for them. Sure, he wasn't as vocal as Jim when it came to threats but he still promised himself that he would make sure that neither Maddy or Zoe were never hurt.

He liked Maddy's boyfriend Mark. Reynolds was a good guy and his intentions for Maddy were completely pure and honourable. Josh admired that in the soldier but one false move and he'd be helping his father in hiding the blue eyed corporal's body.

And no, that wasn't a joke. Anyone messes with the Shannon girls and they'd have to face the wrath of Daddy Shannon and Big Brother Josh.

**A/n: Chapter four will be posted as soon as this gets a few reviews. So, you know what to do! **

**Next up: Maddy**


	4. Maddy

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I'm supposed to be studying for my finals right now but I decided to take a quick break and update with this :)**

**Maddy**

_The saddest thing for a girl to do is dumb herself down for a guy –Emma Watson._

_Every__ girl wants to be romanced, swept off her feet, treated like a princess and live a fairy tale life! Don't settle! Decent men do exist!__–Anonymous._

"_When you least expect it, something great will come along. Something better than you ever planned for." – Unknown._

What words come to mind when you think about Maddy Shannon? She's the kind of girl that you'd like to admire. She's the kind of sixteen year old that is capable of showing that beauty and brains go hand in hand.

Taking responsibility isn't easy and not everyone can be responsible. Maddy helped her Mom in handling their small family while her Dad was in prison. She took care of her little sister and always smiled while doing something.

Living in the circumstances in which Maddy lived, it wasn't easy. It was a terrible feeling when no one bothered to learn her name but those same people thought that it wasn't a big deal to even know her, but it was perfectly fine to copy off her schoolwork.

Girls like Maddy are shy underneath. They aren't that popular or treated as they should be. These girls are bullied and laughed at for being nerdy. Being nerdy doesn't mean that a person has a 'lame' or 'boring' personality, it means that this person is unique and others just don't know the difference.

After her father's arrest, the bullying got worst. The name calling grew more and more; it wasn't fair but there was nothing that couldn't change that. It was what it was and Maddy bore through it. It hurt like hell to be treated that way by others but she survived it and came out a stronger person.

Upon arriving at Terra Nova, Maddy took a breath of relief. The worries of 2149 were left behind her and she was getting her fresh start. This was a place where no one knew anything about her and she could start a fresh; she could be recognized for her intelligence and smartness. She expected a new beginning to make things right but what she didn't expect was to meet Mark Reynolds and fall in love with him.

Young men like Mark are hard to find. They're almost rare and an inexperienced girl like Maddy, she never ever thought she'd fall for someone like him. He was good looking and kind. Determined and brave; older than her but treated her with respect and grace.

She preferred reading and learning over wasting time and sitting useless. She didn't study for the sake of studying and passing through school, she did it because of her love for learning all about things she never knew of.

She has beauty in her; she isn't the type of girl who'd be described as 'slutty' or 'bitchy.' She's got a heart of gold and Mark Reynolds, he is lucky to have found her and captured her heart.

Like they say, the one girl who is quiet and bullied but never retaliates or hurts back, she always finds love and admiration in life.

Maddy Shannon fell in love with a solider named Corporal Reynolds. Her Daddy didn't like that his baby girl was being courted but he couldn't do anything besides warning the soldier boy about what would happen, if he were to hurt the oldest Shannon girl.

**A/n: So what do you think of this? Maddy has a strong persona, doesn't she? She's everything a girl should be. She doesn't pretend to be someone she isn't, she isn't fake. She's a hundred percent real and genuine and one of my faves on the show.**

**Next up: Zoe (the last of the Shannons) and then we'll move onto the rest of the characters.**

**Please don't forget to review! A review is the best gift you can give to encourage a writer! **


	5. Zoe

**Zoe**

Childhood has its secrets and its mysteries; but who can tell or who can explain them! -Max Muller.

I think you never forget your childhood, whether it was happy or unhappy -Marcel Carne.

Being forced to live her entire life in secret wasn't fair on little Zoe. It wasn't right or the kind of childhood any child deserves. In public, the Shannons were a happy family of four and there was no mention of the third Shannon child. Ever.

No one knew about Zoe's existence except for her immediate family and even they were cautious, when they spoke about her. The number one rule in their family was to make sure that word didn't get out that the most important law had been broken by Jim and Elisabeth Shannon who brought another child into the already over-populated world.

It wasn't that Zoe was unwanted; she most definitely wasn't. Her parents and older siblings loved her to no end but still… even their love couldn't fill the gap of being denied a childhood.

Sure, the environment wasn't healthy and the earth was the brink of finishing but kids of those days were used to it. They thought of it as no big deal so they went about playing with whatever they had. Poor Zoe didn't even have that.

Her only friends were her big brother and sister who played games with her and made sure she smiled even when things were so bleak. Zoe was always reminded that her Mommy and Daddy both loved her and that was why they were extra careful in taking care of her.

They were doing it to protect her. Not to deny her.

Zoe Shannon spent the first six years of her life in hiding. She was told again and again not to be scared but she couldn't help but be frightened of the prospect of being taken away from her family.

Then Elisabeth was recruited for Terra Nova and Zoe knew what that meant. She'd heard Maddy go on about how wonderful it was, how they wouldn't have to use re-breathers and that they'd get to eat real fresh food. Most importantly, they'd get Daddy back with them and that would be the best part of it all.

Life in the colony was different, completely different from the life back in 2149. The sky was a clear shade of blue and the air was clean and it felt good to walk around on a sunny day. It wasn't dark or scary like it used to be while Zoe looked out of their apartment window back in Chicago.

It wasn't unsafe, nor was there any shade of grey. Terra Nova was so colourful and the people were so kind. Zoe didn't have to worry about being snatched away from her loved ones because she knew she was protected by Commander Taylor and all the other soldiers.

She also got to make real friends of her own age at school. Nina instantly became her best friend and slowly, Zoe began to forget all the problems of her past. Now she had a future to look forward to, a future in which she was happy and had her family by her side.

**A/n: There you go, here's Zoe. Hope that you're liking this collection of short fics. Do try to take a few seconds and leave a short review, letting me know what you think of this.**

**Thanks to those amazing readers who have reviewed so far.**

**Next up: Commander Taylor.**


	6. Commander Taylor

**Commander Taylor**

Soldiers are men who have responsibility and it is their job to protect others from all kinds of danger. Nathaniel Taylor signed up at the age of eighteen, wanting to serve his country in those desperate times.

He was an aspiring young man and his seniors believed that he was destined for greatness; they could see that he had potential and was determined to achieve greatness.

Not only was Nathaniel Taylor a dedicated soldier but he was a also a family man. He married his love, Ayani and they had their first and only child, a baby boy named Lucas in 2124.

The three of them had a good life together. They were a happy family and were content with what they had. It wasn't a lot, but it was more than what others had.

Happiness doesn't last forever and at some point, the Taylor family was shattered when Ayani was killed in Somalia.

Choosing between your wife and son, who would a man choose? His loving and caring wife who loved him beyond no means or the young boy who looked up to his father and thought the world of him? Ayani or Lucas?

Lucas or Ayani?

Wife or son?

He could save only one and even though it tore at his insides to make such a choice, he still had to make it. So Nathaniel closed his eyes, swallowed his tears and painfully said Lucas's name.

Ayani was gone and with that, so was Taylor's compassionate side. He loved his son but he couldn't bear to look at Lucas as he was a constant reminder of Somalia, 2138 and how they'd lost the center of their small family.

Lucas began to resent his father and eventually, his heart filled with hate whenever Nathaniel was mentioned.

Lucas is a completely different story which will be dealt with later. Right now the focus is on the Commander and how he became who he currently is.

Choices shape up a person. They aren't made easily but they have to be made and are the minor things that put together a person's personality.

Now, let's come to Taylor's second-in-command, his right hand and somewhat his best friend, Alicia Washington. The two shared a close relationship despite their significant age difference. Her being in her late thirties and him being much older than that. But that didn't affect their comradeship. He was her trainer and she was his trainee and together, they were an unbeatable force to be reckoned with.

Although, it is believed that there was an attraction between the two, that wasn't the case. They were nothing but close friends who trusted each other more than anyone else.

Commander Taylor strictly believed in fighting for freedom. In fact it was the motto of his life. It didn't matter what the situation might be, he always fought for the good side. He was what you'd call an honourable hero, through and through.

Our actions make us who we are and they define the kind of people we are. This man would do anything and by anything, he does mean anything, for the sake of defending what he believes in and protecting the good and pure.

His son betrayed him in such a way that he could not understand what was happening but still, he did what was the right thing. He broke all ties with his son but that doesn't mean he doesn't love him any less. And how can he? A parent's love for his or her child never lessens, regardless what the child does.

A parent is programmed to love their child, no matter how many faults that child has. Taylor might not like that he has a soft spot for Lucas but he can't deny that he does love his son. He can't help but doing so.

He is brave. He is a fighter of freedom. He is a man who has a pure heart and is prepared to face any challenge to make a change. He will do whatever in his ability to make the future a better place. He, Commander Nathaniel Taylor of Terra Nova, is a remarkable man.

**A/n: I'm heartbroken right now. Literally. My school prom was supposed to be this Saturday night and I had my dress and everything ready for it. But my school cancelled it. They cancelled freaking prom! : (**

**Cheer me up with a few reviews. Please? **


	7. Skye

**Skye**

If parents are willing to do anything for the sake of their young, can't it be the other way around as well?

By becoming the Sixer spy, she did not only endanger her life but also the rest of the colony.

Skye took a huge risk. But it was worth it if she could somehow save her mother.

Wouldn't you do the same?

Why wouldn't she go to any length to help her Mom? The same Mom who loved her from the moment she found out she was going to have a little girl whom she would name Skye.

Parents make sacrifices for their kids and if they kids in question really love their parents, they'll be willing to do anything for them.

Before calling her a traitor and a liar, think of what she did and who she did it for. Wouldn't you do the same if your Mom was dying and the only people with the cure were the bad guys? Wouldn't you turn to them and beg and plead to save her?

Family comes first. No matter what.

Skye played her role effortlessly. For the Sixers, she was the innocent Terra Novian who they roped into doing their dirty work. While for the colony, she was the brave orphan girl who was somewhat an adopted daughter of the Commander.

Most pair her with Josh Shannon. After all, they're both of the same age group and she did kiss him.

But… he didn't return her feelings.

That happens doesn't it? It's completely normal to be rejected by someone.

Then came along crazy Dr. Lucas Taylor. He really was out of his wits but there was something there between the two. He used her for his work but still, there was some sort of attraction there and it's hard to miss unless you firmly support Skye/Josh.

The life of Skye 'Bucket' Tate was never easy.

Then again, whose life is easy? It's always difficult and all sorts of challenges keep on coming.

**Sorry that I forgot to mention in the last post, which character I'd be doing next but I hope that this early update makes up for that.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, faves and story alerts. They really mean a lot to me and I'd even appreciate it more if you could take a moment and leave a short review. Could you?**

**Pretty please?**

**Next up: Mark Reynolds.**


	8. Reynolds

**Mark Reynolds**

A soldier's mission in life is to protect others. They put others' lives before themselves and they make sacrifices.

Being a soldier is not an easy task but it is an honourable one. Respect comes with the job.

Mark enlisted into Commander Taylor's service as soon as he was of age. He'd always admired Alicia Wash and Nathaniel Taylor; they were his heroes and inspiration to become a soldier.

He didn't have any family in the colony. Yes, Mark Reynolds was all alone and had no blood relatives. He didn't try to think about this and instead worked hard to make the best person out of himself. He wanted to impress his commanding officers. He wanted to forget the troubles of the past and contribute to make a better tomorrow. He served and protected all those around him, hoping that it would make his Grandpa proud.

Mark Reynolds was what people would call a good man. And he was one.

There's a saying that you find love when you least expect and that everything in your life is either crashing down or simply perfect. You can't tell when you fall in love and with whom. It can happen anytime and anywhere.

It was a regular day for Corporal Reynolds when the tenth pilgrimage arrived. There was excitement in the air and eagerness to meet the new settlers.

Things went down from that point when a family of five was uncovered. A family of five? All the soldiers were quite shocked when they heard of this news. How was it even possible to have three children?

After all the drama that ensued once the Shannons and their family secret were discovered and Commander Taylor gave his traditional welcoming speech, things calmed down a bit.

Reynolds was intrigued with the Shannons, most specifically the oldest daughter. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on and well, he had seen many girls over the years. But there was something special about the Shannon girl that he wanted to learn more about her. He had a crush on Maddy Shannon.

It sounded silly to him to think about girls and crushes because he wasn't that type of guy. He wasn't like some of his friends who took advantage of their positions and used their titles to get laid.

He respected women.

Thus, the idea of courting came into his mind. It was old fashioned; no doubt about it but it was the right thing to do, wasn't it? To declare his intentions to Maddy and her father too? To take her out, hold her hand and make her smile?

It was.

Love sounds silly but once a person is in love their whole outlook on the world changes.

**Are you guys still reading these short drabbles? 'Cause I'm not getting any reviews :(**

**Next up: Alicia Wash.**


	9. Alicia Wash

**Alicia Washington**

Who said that women can not be soldiers? Who said that a woman can't do a man's job?

Everything depends on who the woman is and what she is capable of. As long as she believes in herself and knows that she is as good as any other man, she is capable of dealing with anything.

They say that bravery comes in all shapes and sizes. Alicia Washington was a remarkable person who had an aura of strength and independence. It is also said that with bravery, often comes sacrifice.

When she saw that there was no other chance for the Shannon family's survival, she knew what she had to do. She just couldn't sit there and let them die. No, she couldn't and she most certainly wouldn't.

Alicia Wash met her end at the hands of her mentor's son, Lucas Taylor. She remembered the carefree and innocent young boy she met so many years ago and could not believe that her killer was the same being.

Lt. Wash died in the line of duty.

She died to save another man's family and not many would sacrifice themselves to help others. Not even the bravest of men would keep cool, calm and collected under such a disastrous situation but she did. She lived a life in which others respected her and her soldiers feared her.

Smart.

Fearsome.

Poised.

Determined.

Brave.

These are words that somewhat describe Wash's character.

Nathaniel Taylor took Alicia under his wing when she was a new recruit, an eighteen year old who wanted to serve her country. He saw the potential in her and knew that she was destined to do great deeds.

He believed in her.

If you knew that someone believed in you, wouldn't you be more eager to prove yourself to them?

Wouldn't you want to show that person that they weren't wrong about you?  
>Wouldn't you?<p>

Wash loved Taylor. Her love for him wasn't the love a daughter would have for her father or sister would have for a brother. She didn't love him in the way a wife would care for her husband. She just loved him.

Is that so difficult to imagine? A love for someone whom she respected and cared for and would do anything to help him.

Love is a queer thing.

But it is also a blessing.

Wouldn't you say that Alicia lived her life to the fullest and died in a dignified way?

She didn't give up.

She held onto hope.

**Next up: Lucas.**

**Please review. I love to hear from you :)**

**P.s: Also check out my Skye/Lucas story called Ordinary Life In Terra Nova!**


	10. Lucas

**Lucas**

He defied his father.

He hated feeling as if he was responsible for his mother's death. He wondered why his father, Nathaniel, chose to save him over his mother, Ayani.

Ayani Taylor was a good person with the purest of hearts. She loved her son. He was her baby boy, her pride, joy and source of comfort in painful times.

Lucas's relationship with Nathaniel strained after Ayani's death in Somalia-1938, when Lucas was only a fourteen year old boy.

Teenage Lucas couldn't look into his father's eyes without seeing hurt and anger in them. It was a horrible feeling to see Nathaniel so heart-broken.

It hurt to see him in such a state.

Lucas remained silent. He did not say a word and instead let life go on as it did. Not only had he lost his loving mother at such a tender age, he also lost his father.

Nathaniel was always present but it wasn't the same. Nothing was the same after the tragedy in Somalia.

Lucas worked hard, determined to win over his father's love. He desperately craved Nathaniel's attention and approval. He wanted to hear him say that it wasn't Lucas's fault.

He ached for attention.

Little did young Lucas know that his father had always been extremely proud of his son.

Nathaniel didn't blame Lucas. He blamed the circumstances that forced him to choose between his family, Ayani and Lucas but he never resented his choice.

Why would he?

He loved his little boy.

He was proud of his son.

Things would have gone differently if Nathaniel had conveyed his thoughts to Lucas.

Everything would have been different.

After all, Lucas tried to succeed at all that came his way. Just to show his father what he was capable of.

Something finally cracked in this brilliant physicist's head when he realized that there were ways to show his father what he could do.

Lucas rebelled.

He strayed from his father's side and became a crazy man who wanted revenge. He wanted to be noticed.

Why couldn't he have known that he'd always been noticed? And that his father thought the world of him?

Miscommunication broke the Taylor men a part.

It destroyed their family.

But yet, there is still a possibility that one day the son will return back to his father. Perhaps the father will learn to swallow his pride and welcome back his boy with open arms. A son's love for his father and a father's love for his son can never end even if they're separated.

Their blood connection lies forever.

**Many people wanted to read about Lucas and I hope that this doesn't disappoint you guys. This is all I could come up with.**

**Next up: Malcolm.**


	11. Malcolm

**Malcolm**

What would have happened if Dr. Wallace hadn't given in Elisabeth Shannon's name for recruitment?

Would the Shannon family found their way to Terra Nova? Maybe or maybe not.

They could have been stuck back in Chicago. There was a possibility of them not getting their way out of their personal hell on earth.

Many like to think of Malcolm as a selfish man who wanted Elisabeth for himself and that is why he suggested her.

How can that be right?

He can be called slightly selfish. He loved and lost Lis so many years ago and it can't be held against him that he wanted another shot to make things right with her.

After all, Terra Nova is all about second chances and working to become a better civilization of people.

As far as he knew, Elisabeth's husband Jim was behind the bars of Golad Prison. He thought that he could help lessen her pain and lend a shoulder for Elisabeth to lean on.

He didn't have any sinister or evil plans up in his head. He only wanted her. Elisabeth.

Putting all his smugness and faults aside, Malcolm Wallace was an intelligent doctor, although he got on everyone's nerves, he was still an important part of the colony.

**Next up: Mira.**

**Question: Which of the TN characters do you love the most? Who's your favourite? **


	12. Mira

**Mira**

She arrived on the sixth pilgrimage with a mission and strict commands to follow. She saw all the happy families around her living in harmony in the colony and even though she knew that working for the Phoenix Group wasn't a smart thing to do, she still did it.

It wasn't a wise decision.

It was the opposite.

But she still had a valid reason. She did all that she did for the sake of her baby girl back in 2149.

For her Sienna.

It literally killed her inside to be separated from her daughter but she thought that she had no other options. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Mira was an ex-con with a record. She'd done terrible things but how could she be so wicked if she was doing it for someone else? If she was doing it for someone she truly loved. A little girl who needed her Mommy to provide for her.

A little girl who was most likely not going to see her mother again. Unless the portal was able to go back to the future.

Mira put a stone on her heart and walked through the portal on the sixth pilgrimage with a goal to of being re-united with Sienna one day.

Will that happen?

**This is the second last drabble.**

**The last one will be: Tom Boylan.**

**Please review. Which of these drabbles do you like the most?**


	13. Tom Boylan

**Tom Boylan**

Every bar tender has his own story and so does Tom Boylan. Before opening up his own bar in the colony, he used to be an ammunitions officer.

He was a man whom the Commander put his trust in.

He was a part of security. What does this tell you about him? He wasn't always the man who traded with the Sixers.

Why would he do that? There's got to be a reason for his actions. Just because he seemed slightly sympathetic to Mira and her people's cause, doesn't mean that he wanted the destruction of Terra Nova.

He wasn't a bad man.

In simple words, Tom can be described as a being with a double personality. He made deals with the Sixers because it was beneficial for him. He didn't see that there was any severe harm in it.

They needed things. And he could provide them. It was all business. Simply business.

Not a lot can be said for Tom as not many details were given about him. Except that he used to be under Taylor's trust and confidence. Remember Richard Philbrick? Remember how Nathaniel Taylor shot him and killed his superior?

Wasn't Tommy boy the one who helped the Commander dispose of the body? Didn't he keep his mouth shut about what had transpired that night near Pilgrim's Tree?

He did.

For a while.

Before Jim Shannon interrogated him and found out the real truth.

He didn't do anything horribly wrong. His relationship with the Commander was close before the death and disposal of Philbrick and after that, Tom's distaste in Taylor began to grow.

**DONE! It's finally finished.**

**I hope that you all liked these drabbles. Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review.**


	14. Special Request: Boxer

**Dedicated to MissCallaLillywho gave this idea! This is specially for you so I hope you like it, girl! :D**

**Boxer**

Rawr. Rawr. Rawr.

Hi. This is one of the many dinos living outside of Terra Nova.

Terra Nova?

Sigh. The whole planet used to be ours before all these stinking humans showed up. Arghhh! Who do they think they are, invading our home and turning it into a crazy place. I can't say much against all of them 'cause Zoe Shannon was my best friend.

Good girl, that one. While the rest...

Eww.

Humans are just plain weird. And complicated. They've got so much drama going on that well, what can I even say about 'em? The adults are all serious and bossy. The teenagers are just plain rude. The kids, especially Zoe, are plain cute and nice.

Maddy isn't that bad either. In fact, she's great except when she starts talking. Yeah, once that chick starts talking, she goes on and on and on. She just WON'T shut up.

And as for Josh? He... He has that whole emo thing going. He's like 'I hate you for defending our family, Dad! I hate you! I'm a stupid teenager who doesn't know nothing about the world but I've still gotta show my anger.'

I don't like him much.

Elisabeth and Jim are cool. If it weren't for them, I'd still be stuck in the walls of the colony surrounded by humans.

Thanks to them, I got out and got the chance to re-unite with my family. But truth is, I really miss Zoe. She's awesome. The only bad thing about her that she kept on changing my name! Ugh. Who does that? I guess it comes with her being a six year old. Wait a sec, she is six, right?

Oh well.

Who else is there to rant about?

Skye? She's a good kid but I don't understand why on earth does she like Josh Shannon? Puh-lease woman, you can do so much better. Hint: Lucas Taylor!

Lucas? He's a crazy dude but once he forgets to hate the good ol' commander, he'll make a nice match for his Bucket...

Wash? OMG, Lucas. Why did you kill that lady? She was totally cool and everyone thought that she liked your daddy too. Is that why you killed her? 'Cause you couldn't think of your daddy with anyone but your mommy, Ayani?

Hmm. That guy has issues.

Commander Taylor ain't that terrible either. He's kinda cool too. Like Wash. Except he kills dinos.

Shame on that man. SHAME!

**So yeah, this is just for fun. Hope ya liked it! **


End file.
